Story time!
by TrinityStarFire
Summary: Relive the tales of Hiroko Seiban as she tell stories of her life growing up in Konoha as the Grand daughter of the third Hokage, and the friend of the Shinobi of the village. This will be a collection of short stories following the interactions of the OC with various characters of the Naruto universe.
1. Land of waves prolog

"story time! story time! story time!" Himawari sang while running circles around Hiroko and Boruto. Hiroko couldn't help but giggle as she led the children to their shared room. Both children had eaten dinner, showered, and changed into their PJs. Now all that was left to do to consider this a successful mission, was to put them to bed. Of course, this wasn't an official mission, just a favor to her old friends Naruto and Hinata who were out on a date night. Something they didn't do quite enough with her blond friend always being busy, having finally achieved his dream of becoming Hokage. All three climbed into one bed, leaving Boruto's bed on the other side of the room empty. Boruto took the spot near the wall, while Himawari settled comfortably between her brother and Hiroko. 2 pairs of crystal blue eyes stared into Hiroko's wise golden ones as she pulled the blanket over the children, snuggly tucking them in. Hiroko reached over to the night stand and dimmed the lamp, giving the room a warm glow.

"what story are you going to tell us this time auntie Koko?" Boruto asked, trying not to seem to eager. Hiroko knew, he was just as excited as his sister. She laid on her side facing the children, one arm propping up her head, while the other absentmindedly swept some of Himawari's dark hair out of her cherub like face and behind her ear.

"hmm, let me think…Have I ever told you the one where your Papa and I went on a mission to the land of waves and had to fight the S-rank rouge ninja Zabuza?" Hiroko asked

"you never told us that one auntie Koko! Tell us!" Himawari exclaimed as she fiddled with Hiroko's pendant. "Yeah! Tell us!" Boruto joined in.

"Hahaha, okay, settle down…" Hiroko chuckled. "Let's start with how I got stuck with your Papa for that mission in the first place." Hiroko thought for a moment, recalling the events that happened so long ago. Her gold eyes sparkled in the dim light with a faraway look in them, as her memories took her back to a time that seemed so long ago. A smile broke across her face as she began telling the children the tale of Naruto and the land of waves.


	2. Land of waves pt1

Hiroko Seiban walked to the field to meet with her team-her temporary team mind you. To keep it short and simple, her Sensei, Izumi, had left on an extensive mission that would take weeks to complete, and for some reason, instead of giving her and her two squad mates a substitute sensei, her team was split up amongst the existing squads and would rotate every couple weeks. Her team mate Mako was currently assigned to team Gai, while the second male member of her team, Geng, was assigned to her uncle, team Asuma. Hiroko walked at a steady pace with her hands in her pockets and she made her way to meet her current temporary team: Team 7, led by Kakashi Hatake. She had been with them for the past week, and got along with them quite well.

 _They're okay enough_ Hiroko thought to herself as she made her way down the path to the bridge, team seven's usual meet up spot. _Sakura can be a bit much, the way she always gawking at Sasuke…and Sasuke, oh boy, that kid…if dark and gloomy took human form, it'd be him … Naruto, if he would tone it down a notch he'd be so much more bearable…and Kakashi sensei is always late…always has his nose stuck in that pervy book…does he know I know what he's reading? Come to think of it their team is…a train wreck…and lucky me, I get thrown in the middle of it, until the next team rotation._

Hiroko came within eye sight of her current three team mates. The usual sight she became quickly accustomed to played out before her; Sasuke was leaning against the railing of the bridge, arms crossed, with his eyes closed and brows furrowed, looking irritated. Sakura was awkwardly babbling away in his ear with a visible blush on her face, as she giggled and asked questions to which she barely received an answer. And finally Naruto, he sat on the ground a few feet away from the pair, arms and legs crossed as he sat on the ground, grumbling away to himself about how Sasuke thought he was so cool, and looking deflated because he was unable to get Sakura's attention.

As Hiroko made her way closer, she gathered the attention of her team mates. Naruto was actively distracted from his grumbling as his face lit up in its usual hyperactive mood. The blond jumped to his feet waving his arms and she approached.

"Hey Koko-chan! You're finally here! I thought Kakashi sensei might have beat you in getting here for once!" Naruto said loudly, reminding her of one of her few nick names. The other common one was 'Hiro'. Most people called her 'Hiro', a few called her 'Koko', and 'Hiroko' was reserved for those who didn't know her well yet, or for formal settings.

"I don't think it's possible to be later than Kakashi sensei Naruto" Hiroko said and she chuckled and she fist bumped the blond, their usual greeting a goodbye. She made her way over to Sakura and Sasuke and give them a greeting to which she received a polite "morning" from Sakura and a "hm" from Sasuke. Hiroko sat next to Sasuke who was still standing as Naruto made his way to her and plopped down in front of her. The group resumed their activities, Hiroko and Naruto chatting while Sakura babbled to Sasuke and he ignored her.

A Little while later, Kakashi arrived to the group's relief. He was greeting loudly by Sakura and Naruto yelling about him being late while Sasuke and Hiroko gave him an annoyed glare.

"You wouldn't believe it, but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way here" sensei said, rubbing the back of his head, with a smile hidden under his mask

"You're right, we don't believe it! What a lame excuse" Sakura loudly complained, to which Naruto heartily agreed.

"Anyway, let's make our way to the hokage to get todays mission" kakashi said as he turned around and started making his way off the bridge. The four students glanced at each other, then made their way to follow behind their sensei.

The visit to the hokage was an interesting one to say the least. Between Kakashi verbally hushing him, Hiroko pinching his leg when he got too rowdy, and Sakura threatening to pummel him for being disrespectful, Naruto had somehow convinced old man Hokage to give team seven a C rank mission, which consisted of escorting some old drunk back to his village while protecting him from robbers, or any other sort of trouble. Hiroko bowed to her grandfather along with the rest of her team then left the Hokage's chambers.

The team planned to meet at the front gate in a hour, so they dispersed to gather their supplied from their homes. Hiroko gathered her things, and wrote a note for her team mates:

" _To Geng and Mako,,_

 _I'm heading on a mission, out of the village, so don't be surprised if you don't see me around. It should take a week or two, so I'll see you both when I get back. Train hard, and take care._

 _-Hiroko 3"_

She folded the note, and left her apartment after locking up. She made her way to a small market shop that Geng's family owned. Entering the shop, she made her way to the counter. It was mid day, and the shop was empty. Geng's mother, Tsuya was at the counter reading a newspaper when she spotted Hiroko.

"Hiro, Honey! How are you!"

"I'm fine, auntie Tsu, and you?" Hiroko replied with a smile. Geng and Hiroko were not related, but due to gengs mothers, well, motherly side, and the familiarity between the two, Hiroko opted to call her auntie.

"I'm doing well. What brings you here?"

"I'm off on a mission, and I'm going to be gone for a little while, so I wrote this note for Mako and Geng. Can you give it to them?" Hiroko said holding up the note

"Oh, of course sweetie. You say you're leaving right now?"

"yes ma'am" Hiroko replied with a smile

"Well if that's the case let me get some things together for you"

"oh no, you don't have to do that!"

"Non-sense child, now you wait right there!" her firm voice stopped any debate from Hiroko, who decided to shut up and shuffle her feet while she waited.

As Hiroko waited she noticed someone approaching from her right. Tall dark and brooding came Sasuke Uchiha, with a market basket that held a few supplies.

"Hey Sasuke" Hiroko said casually

"Hey" Sasuke replied, not particularly interested in small talk. He began placing his things on the counter, while glancing around hoping to spot the shop keeper, he didn't want to waste time waiting around.

"…she's gonna be right back, shes gathering some supplies for me"

"hm"

"Alright Honey, I'm back! Oh! Young man, I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting long? Let me ring you up. Sit tight a minute Hiro" Geng's mom went behind the counter and calculated the cost of sasuke's items. He placed the money on the counter, grabbed his bag and looked towards Hiroko

"Make it quick or we'll be late" Sasuke said monotonously

"hm? You're waiting for me?"

"Have I not made it obvious enough? Sasuke glared

"ah! Uh, okay just a sec! Auntie Tsu, I really gotta get going"

"alright honey" Gengs mom passed Hiroko a back filled with supplies "In there you have bandages, ointment, cleaning alcohol, pain killers, and some other basic things. You'll look through it all when you get a chance. I also, added some meat jerky and a pack of those cherry chocolates you like so much"

"thank you so much! How much do I owe you?" Hiroko questioned

"consider it payment for keeping that boy of mine out of trouble. Now get out of here and come back home safe okay?"

Hiroko gave her a wide grin "of course I will! I'll come see you when I come back! Take care!" Hiroko replied, as she placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder steering him out of the store. Once outside he shrugged her hand off, and began walking towards the front gate.

"What did you get from the shop Sasuke?" Hiroko asked trying to make small talk

"Bandages and food" he replied straight and to the point

 _Not in a chatty mood I guess, whats new_? Thought slighty rolling her eyes behind him

"you're…close to that woman? At the shop?"

"Oh! Yeah, I guess" she gave a smile "shes the mother of one of my team mates. Shes very caring" _hes putting in effort to talk!_ Hiroko thought, feeling quite accomplished with herself as the two continued trading trivial pieces of information about themselves.

On the walk to the gate Hiroko learned that Sasuke had a preference towards using Shuriken, and that the Uchiha specialized in fire style Jutsu. Sasuke learned that Hiroko knew earth style and water style Jutsu, and preferred close to mid-range combat.

The pair finally arrived at the gate, where Sakura, the old man Tazuna, and Kakashi sensei were waiting. After a few minutes Naruto arrived and the group set off.

The group of six made their way down the path towards the land of waves

"Hey Koko, if the Hokage is your grandfather how come your last name isn't Sarutobi?" Naruto questioned

"He's my mom's dad. When my mom married my dad, her last name changed to Seiban. I have my Dads last name" she replied casually

"Wait I don't get it. So if I get married is my name going to change?" Naruto asked, confused

"Well Naruto, it's usually the woman who takes the last name of her husband" Kakashi sensei explained

"That's right, so let's say, you marry Sakura for example-"Hiroko was cut off by a loud banshee screech

"CHA! I WOULD NEVER MARRY NARUTO!" sakura yelled

"*sigh* it's just an example Sakura, chill out" Hiroko use to her outbursts by now tried to calm her

"NOT EVEN FOR AN EXAMPLE!" the pink haired girl replied

"Fine! Okay, Naruto, let's say you and I get married, my last name would change to Uzumaki and our kids, their last name would be Uzumaki also." Hiroko said

"ohh okay! so if you married Sasuke-teme, your name would change to Hiroko Uchiha?" Naruto questioned, understanding the concept

"haha correct, you got it!" Hiroko praised the blond

"Hey! You could have used me for the Sasuke example Naruto!" sakura complained

"I thought you didn't want to be a part of the examples Sakura-chan?" Naruto said unwittily

"I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO BE APART OF AN EXAMPLE WITH YOU! Sasuke on the other hand…" Sakura began to blush and squeal while Sasuke grumbled. Sakura and Naruto continued to go back and forth but something else stole Hiroko's attention

Hiroko Noticed a puddle on the ground _it hasn't rained in days…this doesn't make sense… Something doesn't feel right._

Hiroko turned to look at Kakashi. He looked at her for a moment, then placed his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a smile that was hidden by the mask, and gave her shoulder a firm squeeze. Hiroko interpreted his actions as _I see what you saw, and yes, you're correct in your suspicions. Keep your guard up, because something is about to happen_. Hiroko's eyes, widened slightly, then she gave him a quick unnoticeable nod, letting him know that she understood what he communicated. He in turn, gave her shoulder a pat, letting her know that he knew she understood what he was trying to tell her. The group continued on, with Hiroko and Kakashi alert.

 _Shouldn't we warn the others? They should have their guard up also! Did they notice it? What the hell is going on?_ Hiroko's thoughts were going a hundred miles per hour, her nerves were ready to fire at any moment. Taking a deep breath in, she held it for a few seconds, and exhaled the air. And then it happened.

Chains shot up from the ground surrounding Hiroko and Kakashi. Even though she had expected something to happen given Sensei's confirmed warning, Hiroko couldn't help but freeze in place. For the first time in her young life, the fear of death washed over her.


End file.
